I Will Be Queen
by hiddlesherethereeverywhere
Summary: Today is your wedding day and Loki has a few things to say about that.


**Title:** I Will Be Queen

**One-shot**

**Summary: Today is your wedding day and Loki has a few things to say about that. **

**Author: hiddlesherethereeverywhere **

**Character:** Loki and Female Reader, Reader's Perspective

**Genre:** Romance, Smut

**Rating:** Mature. NSFW. For sex, very light BDSM, language

**A/N**: Wow, can't believe this is my fifth fic. Thanks for all the support. FYI they don't have protection on Asgard but here on Midgard you need to cover that shit up. You don't want to get pregnant/STDs. Also, when I say 'light BDSM' I mean **VERY** light so if you don't like it, I think you will still be able to read this alright. And if you do like it, I'm sorry I'm so boring. It's literally just like one thing. I'm only putting it as a trigger warning.

Your wedding gown fits like a dream.

You turn slowly to each side, admiring the fabric's soft movement over your thighs. Facing front again, you smooth the corseted bodice, making sure it's lying flat. Your hands briefly encircle your waist. It mystifies you how woman can wear these on a daily basis. You can barely breathe. But for all your complaining, you do look beautiful. The cream color accents your skin tone perfectly. The gold stitching catches the light, shimmering magically whenever it does. Your décolletage is bare save for the ruby encrusted gold pendant hanging from your neck. The stone comes to rest just below your collarbone and is framed by your bare shoulders. It had been a gift for your upcoming nuptials. And of course, it had to be rubies. Even though it had been for you, it was still about him. Red, his favorite color. Gold, the color of his hair. Yes, it was always about Thor. Newly crowned King of Asgard. Your future husband.

Every Asgardian girl has dreamt of a moment like this, to stare at herself dressed in a gorgeous gown on the morning of her wedding day. Maybe even you too, once. If so, it had been long ago, before you learned that love was a weakness.

Of course you don't love Thor. Love is not in your nature. You have aspirations and he is the easiest way to achieve them. Winning his heart had proved challenging, especially after his Midgardian obsession but you played your part flawlessly. Appealing to his massive ego, sating his every sexual desire; no task was too big. And today all your hard work will finally pay off. Today, you will become Queen of Asgard.

You're still fussing with your dress, lost in thought, when you feel his eyes on you. Though the mirror reflects an empty room there's no doubt he's there, hiding behind his illusions as he is accustomed. You can feel him. You can _always _feel him. There's no explanation other than the fluttering in your chest. "Loki, you shouldn't be here."

He materializes behind you, so close you can feel the heat of his breath on your neck. You don't turn to meet him and instead stare coolly at his reflection in the mirror.

"I know, but where's the fun in that?" He says, grinning mischievously. He lifts his hands to your shoulders and runs his large palms down your bare arms.

You force yourself not to shiver but it's near impossible. A vibration shoots down your spine, goosebumps emerge on your exposed flesh. Your resolve weakens with his every touch. Finally, you shrug his hands away and spin around to face him. Loki is already dressed for the occasion in his signature green and black. The gold trim that lines his tunic reminds you of the gold stitching in your wedding gown_. Wedding_. You repeat the word over and over in your mind. If you don't, bad things will happen as they usually do when Loki is around. _My wedding_. _I will be Queen._

"Leave." You say, curtly while motioning to the door. You don't have time for his games. You know he's trying to rile you and the longer he stays, the more likely it is that he'll get what he wants.

Loki does exactly the opposite of what you ask, of course. He comes closer, positioning his body so there's barely a gap between you. His long fingers surface and he traces a line over your collarbone and lower until his touch rests on your pendant. He lifts it for a closer look.

"A gift from my brother? How very..." he bites his bottom lip, searching for the right word. "...Thor."

His hand is so close your breasts. You realize you're no longer repeating the word _wedding_ in your mind. Instead you're having flashbacks of passionate nights in his chambers. You remember all the times you secretively crept from Thor's bedside after one-sided, mundane 'lovemaking' to satisfy your own lustful needs with Loki. The memory alone ignites a familiar heat between your legs. His advances are working. You have to do something and fast or he could ruin everything you've worked so hard to achieve. _Wedding. I will be Queen. _

"Get out!" You lift both your hands and shove him backwards. The gesture catches him off guard. He stumbles back slightly but catches himself with a grace that infuriates you. His green eyes narrow curiously and his tongue darts out to lick his lips. It wasn't enough. You've piqued his interest and now he will test your limits.

You stand tall and square your shoulders. When he comes at you again, you're ready. You arm darts out and up. Your hand catches his neck, nails dig into his skin, fingers press tightly against his throat. You glare up at him. "No one, not even you, will ruin this for me. I _will_ be Queen."

Your eyes meet and what you see in his scares you. It's not anger. It's not even annoyance. It's desire. It's a lust like you've never seen. And you know he can see the same in yours. You can already feel the wetness between your legs. You push your fingers tighter to his throat. You feel him swallow hard and his mouth opens to help him breath. He could easily get away but he doesn't move. He wants to see how far you'll take this.

Then, you feel hands sliding up the front of your gown. His body presses into yours from behind. You can feel his erection pushing against your backside. You still have his physical body by the throat and now he's using his illusions to break your willpower. Lips settle on your bare shoulder and trail a line of wet kisses up your neck. You shudder. It's suddenly hard to breath. His hands move higher. You keep your eyes locked on his. There's a challenge there even as the light starts to fade. He's close to passing out.

The hands from behind finally find your breasts. You angrily release his throat. As he gasps for air, you slap him hard across his beautiful face. He catches your wrist just after your hand makes contact. The skin at the corner of his eyes wrinkles in amusement. He starts to laugh and in that moment you hate him. And you hate yourself for how badly you want to fuck him.

Loki yanks you closer by your wrist. The handsy illusion fades. He lowers his face, bringing his lips in line with your ear. He hisses, "You are not Queen yet and I do not take orders from you."

He releases your wrist and presses his hands to your back. His long fingers work the intricate laces of the corset. After a moment, he growls impatiently and rips the ties apart. You hear the delicate fabric tear and are surprised at how little you care. Once loosened, the gown easily slides off and on to the floor.

You wrestle with his tunic and eventually he takes over, baring his torso and tossing the garment to the floor. You wrap your arms around his neck, press your body into him and bask in the feeling of skin on skin. Your lips hungrily find his and he returns your kisses fervently. His tongue forces into your mouth and you meet it eagerly with yours.

His huge hands trail over the expanse of your bare back all the way down to your rear. He gives your ass a hard squeeze before lifting you up. You take the opportunity to wrap your legs around his waist. It brings your naked tits to his eye level. He trades your lips in for your breasts. He plants a straight line of kisses between them and it drives you mad. You moan with anticipation and try to nudge his head closer to where you want it. Finally, he moves on. He places his mouth just above your nipple. His eyes look up at you from under hooded lids and he licks his lips. You can feel his torrid breath. You refuse to beg him and so you push your breast forward until it barely touches his lips. He backs away ever so slightly and issues a deep, throaty laugh. "Oh, I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy. Not after the stunt you just pulled."

You groan. It's always a game with him and you simultaneously love and hate it. He starts for the bed with you still wrapped around him. He leaves one hand under your ass for balance while the other tugs down his pants. Once he reaches his destination, he puts you down and takes a seat on the edge. You stand in front of him, letting his eyes rove over your bare breasts. He grabs your waist and pulls you close so you have to straddle his lap. His mouth is back on your tits. He alternates between nibbling and kissing until he gets to your nipple. His tongue appears and starts drawing a circle around it.

"Fucking do it or my first act as Queen will be to have you executed," you warn.

This only amuses him. His body shakes with laughter and he stops long enough to reply, "You know we'd end up fucking before it ever came to that." He's right.

After a few more excruciating moments of teasing, you feel his fingers press against your undergarments. You gasp sharply as he traces the line of your cunt through the thin fabric. Once he reaches your clit, he stops, simply allowing his fingertip to sit heavily atop it. You yell out in frustration and try to grind yourself into his hand. He chuckles and moves his mouth to the your other breast where he continues his relentless teasing. His other hand slides up your thigh; his fingers hook into the waist of your underwear.

You can barely see straight. Your cunt throbs with need. Your nipples are swollen and erect waiting for his attention. He's never been this withholding. You stare down at him completely fixated on his mouth. You bite your lip so hard you taste blood in your mouth. It's too much. You won't beg. You _refuse_ to beg.

When Loki speaks, you can feel his voice vibrate on your bare skin. "Does Thor please you like this?"

Even through the mind-numbing pleasure, you realize what all of this is really about. Thor always gets what he wants but not this time. He may be marrying you, but he cannot and will never be able to please you like this. For once, Loki has won.

Through heavy panting, you reply, "And if the answer is yes?"

His eyes flash dangerously as he rips down your underwear. "The answer is not yes."

And everything happens at once. His mouth covers your nipple, his tongue swirling around it. He runs his teeth along it, and lightly bites it. That alone is enough to make you cry out. You grasp his shoulders for balance as your legs begin to tremble. As he starts to suck at your tit, his fingers get to work below your waist. He shoves his digits inside you, pumping them up and down. Your hands move from his shoulders and tangle into his black hair. He slides his fingers out of you and pushes them up toward your clit. As soon as he comes in contact with it you're screaming. Heat spreads through your lower stomach. You can feel your own wetness invading your inner thighs. Loki switches to the other nipple and increases speed below your waist.

"You're going to come..." He breaks away long enough to say, "And then when I fuck you, you're going to come again."

His tongue laps at your nipple, his fingers circle your clit. And as much as you hate it, you do exactly as he said. When you come, your body convulses against him. He encircles you with his free arm to hold you up. His mouth leaves your breast but his fingers continue stroking your clit. He pulls back enough to watch you come undone. Your head lolls back on your shoulders as your body quakes. He finally moves away from your clit, shoving his slender fingers back inside of you to feel your walls clench around them.

Just as you finish, he stands, spins you around, and pushes you back onto the bed. Your thoughts are jumbled; your limbs are heavy and numb. You turn your head to the side so you can see him standing at the bed's edge. He stares at you, hungrily. He's proud of what he's done and he's not finished. His cock is stiff and ready. You're still panting when lays on top of you and forces your legs apart. He grunts as he slams into you. His teeth clench and he hisses through them. He thrusts in and out, his breathing becomes more and more strained.

Just as he predicted, you can feel the same heat rising between your legs yet again but you refuse to let him be entirely right. You've recovered enough to sit up and clumsily roll him on his back mid-thrust. His eyes are both irritated and intrigued as he stares at you from below. You straddle him, his cock sliding easily into your slick cunt. You gyrate your hips, riding him. As you get your rhythm you bring your hands down to encircle his elegant neck. Your fingers press into his throat as they did before. His eyes go wide with surprise. You immediately feel his erection tremble inside you.

"I am to be your Queen," you say through heavy panting, "And you're the one who's going to come."

You've never heard Loki moan so loud before. You release his throat and use his shoulders for leverage as you fuck him. Your necklace bounces up and down on your chest as you ride him. He lifts a hand to your neck and rips the pendant from your throat, tossing it across the room. You don't care. You buck your hips until his cock spasms inside you and you can feel the warmth of his fluid as it mingles with yours. You bring your fingers to your clit, rubbing vigorously until you feel your walls clench tight around him. When you come again, you come hard. Electricity shoots through you and every muscle in your body tenses. When they finally relax, you're shaking and Loki is staring at you.

"You're really going to go through with it. You're going to marry my oaf of a brother."

With difficulty, you lift yourself off him. "I want to rule. So, yes."

"It's not the only way to become Queen. And definitely not the smartest."

You can't help but laugh at his insinuation. "If fucking you could make me Queen, Loki, it would have happened a long time ago."

A knock on the door interrupts your conversation, "M'lady, your escort."

"Just a moment!" You should have kept track of time. You spin around in a panic to find that Loki is no longer there. You catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Your wedding gown is neatly replaced, corset ties and all. Your hair is perfectly arranged. The only thing that's missing is Thor's necklace.

You can feel Loki behind you again. He lifts the pendant over your head and clasps it around your neck. Somehow, it feels different. When you look, you see that the rubies have been replaced with a large emerald in a gold setting. When he speaks, his voice is barely there. "Today you will become Queen. _My _Queen."

Before you can ask what he's up to, he's gone and the escort is knocking louder. You shake your head and go to the door. It doesn't matter who you _supposedly _belong to. Your plan remains the same and becoming Queen is the first and most important step.


End file.
